


Autumn Asgardian

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki takes Sirius and Hermione to try Asgardian wine.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Autumn Asgardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cast the dice roll for Sept 19th. I picked the trope: In Vino Veritas and pairing: Loki/Hermione/Sirius. Many thanks to my alpha: SonnenFlower for looking it over!
> 
> And I'm fulfilling the last rarehpbingo square: Slytherin!Hermione
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Sirius Black could not believe he was accompanying Hermione Granger and Prince Loki to Asgard. _What has gotten into me and why all of a sudden has Hermione turned Slytherin?_ He eyed her seductively dark green attire up and down just once more.

Hermione wanted to try something new and heard about the Asgardian Autumn Equinox’s parties. “I heard the wine would be excellent.”

“It is, my sweet Hermione,” Loki appeared out of nowhere startling the couple. He kissed her hand and gave her an appreciatively wink. Loki eyed Sirius up and down appraising his clothing. _Ooh. It burns you to have come so close in having her. But she is all mine._ Loki thought mischievously as he held Hermione in his arms closely. 

“This way to the festivities, Thor has spared no expense in well...anything,” Loki explained as he invited them into the elegant ballroom by pushing open the heavy doors.

The smell of the wine hit Hermione and Sirius first. He pulled Hermione to one side, “Careful kitten, this is not wizarding wine. We do not want to get In Vino Veritas,”

Hermione shivered in pleasure when that last part rolled off Sirius' tongue, “Well maybe I want to get the truth lies in the wine with the both of you,” she winked at him before flouncing out to find Loki by the wine table.

Loki smirked and handed her what he was drinking to try. Hermione cautiously sniffed at the wine to smell its aroma and downed it all in one go before Loki or Sirius could stop her.

She let out a sigh and a hiccup. “That was excellent wine. Is there more? I know I shouldn’t have more…” Hermione started babbling after one drink. Loki took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. His eyes fixed on Sirius’ reaction.

Loki’s warm hands traveled down her arms as she wrapped hers around his neck. 

Sirius decided to try the sweet wine. He deemed it delicious in his mind and gulped it all down as well. Then he gently twirled Hermione into his arms and kissed her soundly. His eyes staring into Loki’s daring him to say anything.

“Well, I accept the challenge!” Loki purred seductively as he confiscated several bottles to take with him to the bed chamber.

“Hermione dearest, you should’ve been a Slytherin.” Sirius groaned as she feeled him up through a drunken haze.

“How is it I can get drunk after drinking one glass of wine,” she moaned in Sirius’ ear as he had scooped her up in his arms to follow the God of Mischief to his bedchamber.

When Loki pushed his elegant dark green ornate doors open they gasped. “I trust that you two would like to stay here for awhile? I do have an enormous library Hermione for you to peruse.”

Hermione scrambled out of Sirius’ arms quickly and went to Loki’s demanding, “Where? And does it contain Asgardian magic to learn?”

“It does my sweet, but first a drink,” he poured them each a glass and they downed it all in one gulp. Feeling the effects wash over them.


End file.
